


SanSan Dribbledrabble

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A - hopefully growing - collection of little drabbles written for the One Sentence Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Universe (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> The composition of this collection was inspired by irismoon. :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters and settings go to the respective original author or artist.
> 
> Star Trek DS9 and Highlander crossover in chapter 28.

There she was, his Little Bird, threatened by the Others on the other side of the cliff, endangered of becoming a wight - so Sandor did what no half-burned man like him should ever be forced to do: he rushed to this scaly, winged, green beast that was fire made flesh, swung himself up onto the back, daring the monster not to obey, for HE was the Stranger made flesh, took off, circled above the scenery... and when he had the right distance and angle not to scorch Sansa as well he boomed with his steel-on-stone-voice: "DRACARYS, you bloody giant lizard!!"


	2. First Time!

  * The awakening was a real surprise for Sandor: not the usual hangover headache from Dornish red, but that he was holding an incredibly sweet, featherless Little Bird in his arms, who was in dire need of love as it seemed - and that the red blotch on the linen was certainly no Dornish red. When his shock had abated a little - though neither the pounding behind his brow nor the shame in his heart had - he growled and asked if everything was bloody all right and what it had been like... only to be kissed languidly and to hear Sansa's slightly slurred answer that she had hoped at least HE would remember.



_Warning: underage_

  * He was guarding her prayer in the Godswood as usual, but then, for some unknown reason Sandor showed the Little Bird the old tree house he had built for Prince Tommen three years ago - and since Little Birds live in the trees, of course Sansa wanted to climb into this very special nest... but during her ascent Sandor accidentally looked under her skirt when a breeze swelled it.

It was then that Sandor decided to show her that dogs could do more than only piss on trees, that even a a dog with his huge paws could climb if only tempted enough; and some minutes later the sweetest trilling song emanated from the treetop after the Little Bird had been presented two very particular eggs...




 

  * It hurt so much that tears were pooling in her eyes and she would have never thought that it would be like that, or that she could ever hate watching herself in a mirror so much - but Sandor had been relentless about the necessity of it... though gentle in the procedure, his fingers surprisingly nimble, even tender, and she knew that handling it like this was for her own good. 

Sandor shot her an apologetic look and rasped: "Fuck, if I had had an alternative... but it's only so bad at first, I'm sure; we'll get used to it - and in the end, your hair will grow back!"

 





	3. Fluff!

  * The parallel was disturbing, Sandor thought, but there they were, two weeks old now: four pups – two humans and two direwolves, born on the same day... and they all had blue eyes and auburn fur.



Having found out that even he, Sandor, with his long, muscled arms couldn't carry all of them at once and while watching the proud, peaceful mothers breastfeeding the little ones side by side he knew bloody well he was the father of the human babes – but seven hells, which pitiable rusty-coloured dog had Lady fucked to get this perfect quadruplet look?

 

* * *

 

  * Why was smiling Sansa leaning towards Jeyne again and whispering into her ear so that only his size allowed Sandor to watch and to listen to the teacher properly, who was droning on about the Mendelian Law, about dominant and recessive genes, and who was pointing at a poster with a direwolf and a hound that should be croosbred in the next exercise?



At the same time, a folded piece of paper was wandering from hand to hand under the desks until it reached a puzzled Sandor, who saw the paper was for him; and when he started to read it said: “What about crossbreeding with a little red-feathered bird who wants and needs to be kissed by the embodiment of an honest man?”

 

* * *

 

  * Sandor had not known how to do it, so he had asked the Kingslayer, who had asked Jon, who had asked Ygritte, who had said that they all knew nothing and that a woman had to be stolen properly – but Sandor had reconsidered and looked at one of Sansa's favourite books in the Winterfell library.



Now, he was leading the Little Bird up the snow-encrusted stairs of the castle's highest towers, saw her look around and down, noticed her catch her breath when she discovered the big heart with the blue winter roses down in the snow, knew he had done at least one thing right and asked: “Sansa, my love, will you marry me?”

 


	4. Humour!

_Warning for awkward sexual content_

 

The best way to start a freezing cold day in Winterfell was to have a nice fuck with your little lovebird – and Sandor, still half asleep, was very happy when he found out that Sansa seemed to share this opinion, because she had started to lick his balls eagerly under the soft, warm fur that served as a blanket... but after some moments something felt strange: why was her mouth so cold and her tongue so rough and her dense hair so short?

Sandor finally opened his eyes, paled and bellowed so loud that Sansa fell out of bed in sheer shock: “Shaggydog, OUT, and if you want to lick some bloody balls – try your own ones!!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Warning for coarseness _

“I shouldn't have eaten so many beans, oh Seven help, I'm bursting, but I can't make a smell - a lady doesn't do that, oh my, what can I possibly do with the king still sitting at the table enjoying himself so that I can't stand up and leave for the privy?” Sansa asked herself in despair, tears in her eyes.

One moment later, however, there was no holding back and the volcano erupted with all the noise and force and methane gases her body was able to produce... and suddenly, the king was green in the face and spat: “Baaah, this woman can fart like the lowest cur – no-one can expect me to marry her any more; I'd rather suggest she marry another Dog, that is more befitting for someone as foul as her!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

At first, he had ascribed it to his pounding hangover, then he had thought it was the look of his bleary eyes (he really wasn't accustomed to drinking that much any more since his wedding), but no-one apart from his little bird was able to look him in the face and giggle, so he had asked Brienne in the training yard first (who had flushed scarlet and only shaken her head wildly), then cocky Jaime (who had only told him with a smirk that the people adored him for looking so manly, which he had not understood), and finally, he had threatened Arya (who had only grinned and said that now she had at least an idea why Sansa had fallen in love with him – and THAT bit had really gave him the creeps).

In the end, he found out that it had indeed had something to do with his hangover, or otherwise he would have noticed; anyway, it was a blushing Sansa who told him under her breath that a seam of his breeches had opened and that a part of his bum could be seen.


	5. Hurt/Comfort!

**_Warning: character death_ **

To lose a baby was a calamity – but to lose twins, a dark-haired girl and a red-haired boy, was so heart-breaking that Sandor was thrashing his fists against the wall like a true madman, and he thought that he had never experienced anything close on the battlefield; not even his sister's death could compare here, and the only cold comfort was that at least his Little Bird would survive the birthing process as it seemed, even if she was deathly pale and here eyes were empty from the trauma.

In sheer agony Sandor ran out of their bedroom, outside, didn't know where he was staggering with his eyes blurred by tears, but when he recognized a thrice-damned red-and-white Heart Tree in the Godswood, he yelled at the flaming non-existent Old Gods, raked with his nails over the bark until they were bleeding both, red sap and human liquid copper, and finally, Sandor sank down on his knees, exhausted, and fell asleep – but then, he had a dream, a vision as he would find out later: there were Lord Eddard Stark, strong and proud as he had been for so long, with Lady Catelyn and Robb and even a curled-up Lady, and they were all smiling, because two little babies were nestled along the direwolf's fur and sleeping contentedly and peacefully... and when Sandor woke up again his pain was still incredibly raw, but at least he knew now that his and Sansa's children would be guarded and safe forever in the afterlife.

 

 

* * *

 

_**Warning: reference to physical cruelty** _

When he heard the sniffling staccato sounds after taking up his shift he knew that Sansa had been beaten up again, and the beatings induced by Joffrey had become worse and worse ever since the ultimate date for the bloody wedding day had been chosen after Margaery Tyrell's burial and the Battle of the Blackwater – but be that as it may... when the door to Joffrey's chamber opened Sandor found a nearly unconscious, severely bleeding Little Bird lying on the threshold, and the Hound also detected Joffrey's newest 'toys': iron rings for fetters had been embedded into the wall and obviously just been used.

When the little shitstain of a king ordered him to take Sansa to her room he grabbed the trembling, miserable form, hauled her over his shoulder, and at her door he let her down and whispered into her ear with his grating voice: “I've learned from my grandfather and my father that a rabid dog must be killed for its own and everybody's sake – so the same should be true for a rabid king, I'd assume...”


	6. SMUT!

_Warning: Explicit sexual content_

 

Sandor had thought it to be an easy task when Sansa asked him to act as a model to a painter – after all, he had been Joffrey's shield for so long and he had been accustomed to stand still, so that the only question was why on earth she'd want to have a man with his looks; however, things got suddenly tough when Sansa asked him in the studio to put off his clothes, to just sling his longsword across his back and to grab backwards as if he wanted to unsheathe his weapon, because she wanted to have a nude drawing and to study the play of muscles and body hair (which he could certainly provide as well). 

With lots of swearing and growling Sandor kicked his clothes aside to do his Little Bird a favour, even a crazy one like this, and took up the requested position; only after a longer time, his muscles grew tired... and Sansa's intense flickering looks between him and her sketchbook caused his cock to grow rigid, which couldn't and didn't go unnoticed, judging by the Little Bird's wild blinking and increased breathing; and finally Sandor had had enough - he lowered his arm, grabbed with his huge, calloused hands around his cock and announced: „Time to unsheathe another greatsword, Little Bird!“

* * *

 

_Warning: Explicit sexual content_

 

Sansa had thought long about it before asking her question, but she knew it was what she wanted Sandor to do: to take her against a tree in full armour and only his codpiece removed and luckily, Sandor didn't really mind, chose the Heart Tree in the Godswood, because he wanted to see her white skin against the white bark.

The metal was cold and hard against Sansa's body, the little studs here and there were uncomfortable, the leather strings that held some parts together were scratchy... but deep inside her womanhood Sandor's member was all silky and smooth and hot and fitting neatly, which soon caused her to utter louder sounds than the rhythmic squeaking of the hinges and joints...


	7. UST!

_A post scriptum for the smut chapter from last week (warning for explicit content!):_

 

 

Sandor had come back from a market in Winter Town and with his widest houndish smirk he presented her in their bedroom a very special treat: a piece of shiny, polished wood that caused Sansa to blush fiercely exclaim: “But it looks like your...!”

 

She didn't get any further, for Sandor sealed her lips with a hungry kiss from his partly-burned mouth, shoved her onto the bed, lifted her skirts, tore away her smallclothes impatiently and started to pleasure her with the same mouth until she was close to release.

 

Then, he withdrew trailed her folds with the wooden object, which caused her to moan and then slipped it into her womanhood, so that her moans turned into wails; next, he placed her legs over his broad shoulders again and resumed the caresses with lips and tongue and teeth while she was so very full of what looked like her man's member, only the texture felt so different – and in the end, she screamed along with the spasm of a violent release that left Sandor with an extremely smug expression on his scarred face.

 

* * *

 

**And now about the new topic:**  


_[This paragraph has been taken from my story "Puzzle Pieces"  (http://archiveofourown.org/works/970117?view_full_work=true) and slighty altered, so it could stand alone.]_

She would come to him each single night on the Quiet Isle, with her breasts bared like he had seen them in the Throne Room, the tender skin, the rosy nipples – only she would look older, a woman grown. She would cup his face with a sad look, take his huge, calloused hand and make him cup one of her heavenly breasts, would guide his second hand to her pubis and whisper: “Believe me, please – I know you won't hurt me.” Finally, he would wake up, sweaty all over, knowing that no fuck into his hands could cure his need – and that he would live through another day without becoming sworn to the Faith of the Seven, however patient the Elder Brother might be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Warning for explicit content_

 

They had been celebrating the end of the Long Winter in King's Landing, and though there had not been much food, they had found some leftover wine casks – and its content had gone to everyone's head, including the ones of Lady Sansa and her scarred, infamous sworn shield, so that they suddenly forgot about propriety and found themselves on the huge cot Sandor had and needed in his room, and they were fumbling drunkenly on each other's clothes.

 

After some breathless swearing Sandor exposed a swelling breast and nibbled on it eagerly, which elicited a sweet song from the Little Bird's mouth, while her delicate hand was diving into his tunic and roaming over his scarred muscles and hairy skin so that it was his turn to growl, and it turned him on so much that he dived between her legs and feasted there, lapping at her like the good dog he was – only after some minutes, he felt even dizzier, he sat up and cursed himself that he wasn't accustomed to alcohol any more after all those years on the Quiet Isle.

 

Sansa's face and body were completely flushed, being close to sweet release she shamelessly begged for more, and finally, she managed to tear down his breeches and smallclothes... only to reveal that Sandor was really too drunk, and she growled in frustration while Sandor only managed to slur: “I'm sorry, Little B..” – and then, he toppled over, nearly crushing Sansa with his bulky frame and started to snore softly.

 

 


	8. KINK!

_Warning for allusions to kinky sexuality_  
  
He knew she was somewhere, after all, she had told him to come here - when suddenly, there was a sweet, trilling voice from the treetop to his right, and when Sandor looked up, he nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise: Sansa was up there, naked, apart from a colourful peacock feather dangling between her breasts - and she was wearing... a bird's helmet!  
Sandor didn't even get as far as swearing, because Sansa called down: "As you an see - your little bird wants to nest in the tree."  
Sandor could only snort about that cuckoo idea (and apart from that he wanted to inspect - last, but not least - the helmet at close sight), so he barked up: "FIRST, dogs can't climb trees, only piss on them, and SECOND - there are enough birds that do breed on the earth; take THOSE as your bloody role model!"

 

* * *

 

 _Warning for allusions to kinky sexuality, perhaps dub-con_  
  
Sandor looked at the Little Bird in her metal cage, and when she told him: "You won't hurt me!" - he smiled his widest houndish grin, until the burned corner of his mouth twitched, and he retorted: "Aaah, tonight I _will_ hurt you - and I promise you: you'll like to get your feathers plucked."


	9. Outsider POV!

 

However much he disliked the Hound - since Sansa didn't have a father at least one husband had to hand Sansa to the next with good grace Tyrioin told himself while he was waddling down the aisle of the sept of Winterfell next to his former lady wife, down to where the Elder Brother from the Quiet Isle and Sandor Clegane were waiting... and the Imp could onlyask himself in puzzlement why Sansa had never opened her heart to himself, given that it had turned out that good looks and the loyalty for the Lannister family (or the betrayal thereof) obviously didn't play a role, opposite to what he had always assumed.

Later, at the opulent wedding feast, Tyrion voiced his thoughts to Bronn, or rather Lord Stokesworth, and the former sellsword only raised his tankard of ale with a grin, looked at the obviously totally smitten bride, who was already in the process of growing a wolfdog inside her belly, and her bridegroom and answered: "Oh, well, Imp, we two know too much about sarcasm and fucking whores, which is certainly fine, but too little about true love - otherwise, the answer to your question would probably be easy to find."

Tyrion snorted through his half-missing nose on hearing that and retorted: "Well, I can only hope then that the Hound is not as good at killing loves and losing wives as me - lest I don't have to use the crossbow again, and this time for Sansa's sake."


	10. Outsider POV! (part II)

_Warning for sexual content_  
  
During his military campaigns Jaime had seen quite a few men rut between women's legs, but now, his jaw sagged; he couldn't avert his eyes from the hole in the wooden plank that formed part of the thin wall to the adjacent room of the hut where they were resting for the night, and disbelief was written all over his face as he watched Sandor Clegane rock Sansa Stark devotedly on his member in front of the hearth fire, moaning "oh, my Little Bird" in sheer abandon with each deep thrust.  
It was then that Jaime realised that Cersei had never looked at him with such adoration and such deep, honest joy and a profound happiness that didn't demand anything and only wanted to give, not take - while Sansa's lustful gaze at her lover was full of all these things... and suddenly, Jaime had a moment of unprecedented clarity and he understood Sandor's apparent fascination of radiant blue eyes.  
Without thinking twice he rolled around to the tall warrior woman at his side, called himself not only a one-pawed, but also a blind oaf of a lion, murmured "ambush" into Brienne's ear, threw himself onto the stunned, freckled wench, and when he heard and ecstatic female outcry next door he could only hope he'd give Brienne at least a fraction of the heavenly feelings Sansa was just experiencing with the scarred man who had turned out to be less of a brute than people used to think.

 

* * *

 

 _Sex, violence and rock'n'roll, so to speak. ;-)_  
  
When Baelish found the foreigner in Alayne's chamber and his daughter in the man's embrace he finally came to realise with a shock that the alleged "silent brother" in his rough-spun robe was actually Sandor Clegane.  
Furthermore, he had to find out that the tall mock priest had, in fact, two swords at the ready to stick into another person.  
That was also the last coherent thought Petyr Baelish ever had.

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit, I promise I'll cut the Hound down Needle, I'll stick him the pointy end and thus to to him what he did to you!" Arya raged when she rediscovered Sansa, heavy with child.  
Incredible as it was, however, Sansa suddenly started blabbering about being in love with the Hound... and as soon as that bit of information began to sink in Arya felt so sick she to retch against the newly restored castle wall of Winterfell.  
That Rickon praised the scarred brute for his fighting competence and for having saved him and Sansa from wights repeatedly caused Sansa to feel even more miserable,but in the end, she saw she had to make her peace with the idea that the man who she had denied th gift of mercy once had turned from hound into wolf (though she vowed to herself, that at least she'd give Sansa a collar and a leash as a present for the impending wedding, _valar morghulis_ ).

 

* * *

 

Lyanna thought that this was the most embarrassing moment in her fifteen-year-old life: to find her limping, grey-haired father in front of the heart tree, his shovel-like hands having grabbed her mother's behind and snogging his wife as if they were trying to get hold of each other's tonsils.  
By the Old Gods, who were the lovesick youngsters here: them or she and Giles Manderly, who was so handsome, refined and honourable (in short - everything her father wasn't)?  
But then again, Lyanna thought that her Lord Father had never cared "a bleeding wet fart" for what the people thought about him and his love for the Queen of the North, so Lyanna guessed she had to bear this shameful moment with all the grace and strength she could muster.

 

* * *

 

Melisandre looked at the young woman whose hair had been blessed by R'hllor and the man who had been consumed by God's breath, and she knew at once that the love between them was more than a hissing, flickering torch: it rather was a bright, roaring furnace, strong enough to chase away the terrors of the night and to inspire hope where the treat of the Others would normally suck the last smile from the face of the earth.  
No, when Melisandre watched Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane exchange a warm kiss she knew that maybe she herself wouldn't live to see the dawn after the Longest Night and the downfall of the Wall, but she knew for sure: a dawn there would be, and these two lovebirds would fly along with Azor Ahai reborn into the morning sun.


	11. Family & Innuendo

 

##  [Weekly One Sentence Meme 35](http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/231700.html)

**Today's category:** _**Innuendo!**_

 

„Is the Little Bird showing me the white feather again?“ the Hound rasped angrily and thought he had managed to scare Sansa off again, even after all those years on the Quiet Isle.

Sansa, however, now a woman grown, ran a nimble finger over the seam at the neck opening of his tunic, then looked him straight in the eyes and chirped back with more than just a hint of ladylike determination: „Quite the contrary, the Little Bird is feathering her nest – I only still have to place some delicious nuts I have spotted in the right place so I won't go hungry.“

 

 

 

 

 **Today's category:** **Family** _ **!**_

 

It was difficult to lead a man-to-man conversation, when your own pup was of one level with your crotch, Sandor mused, but still, he tried his very best: “Son, do you know why the north is so important for us?”

Little Benjen concentrated, furrowed his brow under his mop with lank, auburn hair and finally came up with an idea, which he seemed to find splendid and totally logical: “In mommy's realm they believe in tree gods, so the heart trees must be heavenly for dogs to piss on, which means they're perfect for us!”

Back in her solar Sansa didn't know what Sandor and Benjen were talking about, but she looked up and smiled when she heard raspy, booming laughter emanate from the main court.


	12. Youth pranks at the Rock... the way they SHOULD have happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble hasn't been written for the One Sentence Meme, but I didn't want to make an extra post. The text is dedicated to Redcandle17.

Sandor Clegane didn't really have a clue what was going on. This day was just so very weird. Jaime had assigned him to sit in a box in the yard; the stand was barely big enough for him and he had to guard it, for whatever reason. Grumpily, Sandor had obliged, feeling there had to be a bad trick afoot. And then, the first brazen kitchen wench had approached him with a smile... and kissed him square on the half-burned mouth! Over the next three hours some four or five more young women followed. Sandor, who had never been kissed before like that, felt slightly dopey. What in the seven, bloody hells...?  
Only when he left the box at the end of his shift did Sandor notice the sign at the front, which contained a very obvious message ...

<https://24.media.tumblr.com/589f68753758226d175aedcd9c28062f/tumblr_mx9b0op82Z1rbcxs9o1_250.jpg>


	13. Today's prompt: the hour of the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to revive the one-sentence-meme in the sansa_sandor community on LJ and have offered to provide the prompts.  
> If you're interested in reading (and even participating?), here is the link for the community members:  
> http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/258241.html#t5070529  
> Some more nice contribuations from other people have already been made, but the more the merrier! :-)

The pup came into the world around the hour of the wolf - and what a furry little thing it already was!

"More direwolves south of the Wall every year," Arya commented dryly, but Sandor didn't even listen: he could only look at the little bundle of perfection and listen to her first howl at the moon.

Finally, he managed a twitching grin with tears of joy in his eyes and told his beloved Sansa, who still looked as exhausted as happy after her hours of labour: "Another female redhead that is supposed to be kissed by fire, but is actually kissed by a scarred, ugly Hound."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Fluff & angst_

Sansa awoke with a start around the hour of the moon, tears in her eyes, crying: „Nononono, please, let him live, no, please Joffrey, please, take me instead!“

A strong, muscled arm embraced her, hugged her close against a broad, hard chest, and a sleepy voice tried to soothe her: „It's over, Little Bird, it was just a nightmare, and yes, your father is dead, but so is the little shit who was responsible for it.“

Sansa was still weeping, but now, it was from relief; she snuggled up against the man she had come to love against all odds and answered: „I wasn't dreaming of father – I was dreaming of you...“


	14. Prompts: Timing & OOC

Timing 

_Warning for violence and character death_

Sandor had been waiting for the changing of the guard - it happened just in time, and while the sentries were busy otherwise, he managed to slip into Sansa's - well, allegedly Alayne's - bedroom in his Gravedigger's robe, to press his big hands onto her mouth and to greet her with the sentence: "The Little Bird must fly now!"

He opened the door again, killed the new - fatally surprised - sentry from behind, handed Sansa down to Brienne, Ser Podrick and Ser Hyle, made for Littlefucker's room, snuffed out the little shit's flame of life within the second and was even able to grab a big pouch of silver stags and gold dragons.

On his way back, he got rid of two more guards and hid them well, so there wouldn't be an alarm too soon, and hobbled unnoticed to the snow-covered Gates of the Moon where the others were already waiting with the Elder Brother, and they were all relieved their timing had worked out so well.

 

* * *

 

OOC

_Warning for foul language_

Sansa knew she was expected to behave like a lady, but today, simply everything had gone wrong: she had torn her dress, tho cooks had burned the lemon cakes in the oven, Lady Junior had peed into the rushes in the great hall, an old shield had fallen off the wall and had hurt a servant, little Hoster had fallen off his pony and had hurt his ankle, and now, Lyanna was starting to wail like a banshee, because she was teething.

When she accidentally knocked over a crystal goblet at the dinner table and it broke into pieces, she finally exploded with the first words that crossed her mind - her husband's mode of swearing: "Seven flaming hells of shit, I'm going to work the next one who moves or makes a sound with a red-hot poker!"

Next to her, Sandor erupted with laughter, causing her to flush crimson, as he roared: "And finally, we've got a wolf here who has learned how to howl properly!"

 


	15. Prompt: Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/264347.html?view=5103259#t5103259

_Warning for canon-typical violence and major character death_

 

"My father taught me that the one who passes the sentence should also swing the sword, so I have practised to handle this weapon for weeks, Lord Baelish," the Lady Regent of Winterfell stated with practised coolness and unreadable Tully-blue eyes.

Next, it was Sandor's duty to bind the wailing, screeching Mockingbird (the craven bugger was in the process of pissing himself) to the block, and it took Sansa three strokes until the man's head was rolling in the snow in the castle yard... causing Sansa to stalk away from the site with a cheesy facial complexion and to puke against the next castle wall.

Sandor, however, smiled proudly - not really for his wife being able to kill, though admittedly it was one of the constituent elements, but mainly for the fact that though she had been through so much shit she had retained some sensitivity, her family values... and even if she had changed and matured and hardened, deep down she was still his pretty Little Bird who couldn't understand that for some others killing was the sweetest thing.


	16. Prompt: music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two modern AUs today

Of course, it was so Joffrey to drag everyone to the musical "The Lion King", and of course, Sansa was absolutely loath to attend the performance, no matter whether they had seats in the front row or not: where as a child she would have loved the colourful spectacle on stage and the powerful music she had no love for Lannister propaganda... and the musical was mainly financed by Casterly Rock.

Throughout the evening, Joffrey behaved like a moron in his seat, commenting loudly on the music, the plot, the quality of the singing and even ordered a servant to bring him coke and crisps - thus destroying even the last spark of enjoyment Sansa might have felt otherwise, because she felt positively ashamed of the wicked youngster sitting next to her.

When they arrived back at the Red Keep, Sandor Clegane, who had equally suffered as Joffrey's bodygueard and had thus been seated directly behind him, walked her home to her little apartment, and at the door, they exchanged a glance that spoke of the shared experience - and suddenly, Sandor grinned until his burned mouth twitched, and with his raspy voice he croaked mischievously: "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight...", pushing Sansa into her chambers while kissing her and quickly divesting their clothes...

[Music video & lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu2NNw_xPe4)

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sansa was recently pondering a lot, because her scarred husband's nameday was coming up, though nobody topiclized the matter - least of all Sandor himself, who seemed rather grumpier by the day, rather than expectant.

The good question was now which gift to find for him, and Sansa considered and discarded various ideas until she came up with an idea: Sandor had once told her he wanted to have a song from her one day, back when they hadn't found together yet, so a song was what she'd give him, and she quickly decided upon the song - she only had to change the female pronouns of the lyrics into male ones and the word "girl" into "boy".

When the big day came she sang "Just The Way You Are" to her beloved husband, and Sandor's eyes took on a very treacherous gleam until he growled: "Seven hells, little bird, I don't know which fateful event or development must have blinded you, but I won't object, greedy old dog that I am."

[Music video & lyrics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM5GNZR0szE)


	17. "There must always be pups in the kennel!"

Sandor would have expected a lot from the little she-wolf when she arrived back in Winterfell, which was still in the process of being restored, but he absolutely wouldn't have imagined that Arya might bring back a pup of her own as a Braavosi souvenir.

 

"Now, don't get conservative about me not being married, Hound - after all, you've made my sister round with a huge Clegane child as well, and now it's my task to tell her about the end of the pregnancy and the birthing process; and I've got to be at her side when the time comes, because I'm the expert there, not you."

 

Sandor cursed inwardly, because he could already see the scrawny brat preventing him from entering the birthing chamber with a sword in her hand; and he looked over at Sansa sitting next to little Mycah's cradle and could only hope that none of the Winterfell babies would inherit Arya's potential to send a man like him round the bend.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

"I'm overdue," that was all Sansa said to him, and it took Sandor a moment to grap the meaning of the sentence... and until his slate eyes widened.

"Again?" was all he answered his little bird.

 

For someone who had expected to die young and in battle it was some sort of Westerosi staircase wit that he should soon have his eigth child in his tenth year of marriage, but given that Sansa seemed to be completely relaxed and content about it and that they had the necessary provisions to raise yet another child... who was he to question the turn fate had taken in his favour?


	18. Halloween edition

Everybody was preparing for Grumkin Eve at Winterfell: Lanterns with creepy faces were put up, Hot Pie baked bread in the shape of hands and other cooks prepared lots of little sweets for the children in the castle and from Winter Town.

Sansa had decided to dress up as female ghost and had painted her face white, whereas Arya had put on a costume that made her look like an old witch, and together, they knocked on Sandor's door to call "Trick or treat" at the scarred warrior.

Sandor, the spoilsport, had not changed his normal look and simply growled at them about the stupidity of the feast before closing his door in their face again - so it was no wonder that the two young women grabbed Sandor's boots, which had been left outside to be cleaned by a squire... and placed some marvellous pilfered stink bombs from Maester Tarly's store in them to be found and "relished" in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

They had told her that Sandor had spent some time on the Quiet Isle and that he was lame after a severe wound on his leg - and yet, when Sansa saw him stagger towards her something gave her the creeps and caused her hair to stand on end.

Only when he had had come much closer did she realise what it was. His eyes weren't grey anymore and his hands had changed as well: the fingers had blackened and the pupils were an icy blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fills for the Halloween edition are still welcome under http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/271825.html . :-)


	19. Hotness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, you can see the various answers: http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/273951.html#comments.

_Warning for smut_

 

Sandor gazed out at the snowflakes in front of Winterfell, grinned and said: "I thought your idea of building a snowman ridiculous at first, but I'm coming to appreciate your plan."

  
Sansa looked up from his rigid cock, which was white from a cream coating, licked her lips, grinned and jested: "Well, this is north-inspired lovemaking and... winter is coming."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I'd rather freeze my balls off in the north than stay one more day in this Dornish heat," Sandor growled. "This here is far too close to getting my brain roasted and my head has had it hot enough in the past."

  
Sansa wiped the sweat off his brow and said: "I feel the same, but you were quite right when you said nobody would be looking for us here and that we'd be safer than anywhere else in Westeros for the time being."


	20. Plans and/or resolutions and/or a new beginning

The day after the New Year's festivities Sandor woke up with the mother of all hangovers. 

"I'll never drink Dornish red again," he swore. 

Sansa looked at him, arched her eyebrow, and Sandor cursed even more when he remembered he had uttered the same resolution twelve moons before.

 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

 

Arya shot Sandor a side look and asked: "So we've got a new year, a new spring - what are your plans now?"

Sandor leaned back, massaged his lame leg and answered: "Getting Sansa with a little pup and having much fun in the creation process."

Arya glowered at her new goodbrother and declared: "Having you in the pack from now on, I'm sure I'm going to remember where the heart is."


	21. One-sentence-meme; topic: AGENCY

The men dragged in the alleged butcher of the Saltpans, dumped him in front of Sansa and asked their lady who should swing the sword.

Sansa looked at the rugged, scarred, limping man... and right into his slate, sullen eyes, finding him innocent of that unspeakable crime - as she had always done.

She stood up from her seat, walked over to Sandor Clegane, not caring about the men's hands on their pommels, let her fingers trail through his long, greying hair and said with a gentle voice: "I won't let them hurt you, or else I'll punish them."

 

____________

 

Sandor had Littlefinger by the collar, the slimy, little man who was in the process of pissing himself, and asked Sansa, sword at the ready: "Now what, Little Bird - do you want to do it yourself, after what he's done to you?"

But Sansa simply shook her head, put her fingers onto Sandor's sword hand and answered in a calm, decided voice: "Put him into the loneliest, darkest cell in the dungeons so he may reflect on his sins until the end of his days."

 

_____________

 _Warning for sexy times!_  
  
  
  
Sandor was standing there, right in front of her, naked... and aroused.

  
"What shall I do now?" Sansa asked, blushing.

  
Sandor stared at her, breathed and answered: "Whatever you want."


	22. ... Sansa and Sandor in your home country

Sansa looked at the new, colourful dress in the mirror that exposed her cleavage a bit more than she would have preferred, but she was thrilled nevertheless and called: "Oh Sandor, I'm sooo excited about this event, and it's the first time we're in Munich!"

  
Sandor actually liked his little bird's dress (or rather her cleavage) quite a bit, but he was very doubtful about himself in leather trousers and thick white woolen stockings - he thought he wouldn't have needed the local Bavarian outfit.

  
Even so, he didn't growl very much, because he would still get something good out of it: after all, the Oktoberfest was famous for grilled chickens and good beer.

 

* * *

 

 

Sandor and Sansa looked at the little rests of the Berlin Wall and studied the plans that showed what it had looked like once.

"Not magical like the Wall in the north, much lower, and uglier than even my face - but deadly and effective," Sandor commented.

Sansa sighed: "That's something I'll never understand - why do people have to seperate themselves from other people, who aren't so very different, with walls?

 

* * *

 

 

They had come to Frankfurt because of the famous book fair and had chosen to stay a few more days to get to know the city.

Of course, Petyr and Tywin had wanted to see the bank district (and Petyr had had a glance at the "red mile" near the central railway station, too), Jaime had looked like curdled milk when he had drunk the local apple wine instead of his beloved Arbor gold, and Samwell had sneaked off to look at the Paul's Church, where an early German parliament had set the standards for the recent constitution.

Sansa and Sandor, however, simply sat down on the banks of the River Main, ate some typical cheese and green sauce while watching some ships, Sansa leaned her head against his shoulder, and Sandor said: "Give me a bed, some good food and something to drink - and I'll feel at ease wherever you are."


	23. Details, nuances and/or butterfly effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meme is still open on LJ, feel free do write and to add something: http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/291204.html?view=5415556#t5415556.

_(Warning for book canon)_

At the Eyrie Sansa thought about many things she remembered about Sandor Clegane - for example about the moment when he had unhorsed Renly Baratheon during the tournament of the Hand, when Renly had given him the golden antler that had broken off his helmet and had given it to the Hound... and Sandor had tossed it to the specatators, causing a major hubbub.

"Why didn't he keep the gold for himself and was so uncharacteristically generous, as if he were a knight?" Sansa asked herself.

After a moment, an odd thought struck her; she couldn't forget it any more, and her heart beat faster: "He wanted to impress someone, SOMEONE, gods, and be a knight - not by title, perhaps not even consciously, but by the essence of his heart."

 

* * *

 

_(book canon)_

After these years on the Quiet Isle Sandor Clegane seemed to be gentled in his appearance and his manners. So Alayne ("No, I'm not Alayne, I'm Sansa!") finally dared to look into his slate eyes... only to find them as stormy as they had always been - but now, she was a woman grown, understood what the storm meant, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Future; AU-ish?)_

  
They had been married for four years now and knew each other's body inside out. Sansa was aware of the fact that most people still reduced Sandor to his facial scars, and that on second thought they'd probably state that he must have lots of scars on his body because of all the past fights and battles - but nobody else knew of or cared about the tiny, rose-coloured scar on his left wrist, although it was plain for everyone to see. But Sansa smiled each time she saw it, because she knew it was from a scratch he had received when he had saved her on the day of the bread riots.


	24. Memories

When she saw the tall, limping brother in his brown-and-dun robe from a window above, she recognised him at once, despite the cowl in front of his face.

She remembered a dark form on the serpentine steps, a dagger at her throat - but she also a handkerchief dabbing at her lip, a strong arm guarding her from attackers during the bread riots and the words "I could keep you safe".

The latter ones were what caused her to smile, to turn the tables, to sneak up at him for the very first time and to growl at the man like a grinning direwolf: "You're almost a brother now - which is more ironic, but also better than you turning into a ser."

 

__________________________________

 

_Warning for smut_

There wasn't a day when Alayne didn't think of her past self, her lost family... and of the Hound, for whatever reason.

She remembered all the times they had touched and of how she had mistaken his warm, strong hands for her father's; however, she only thought of his fingers as Sandor Clegane's when she touched herself at night, and each time she heard some lustful sounds from next door, she tried to imagine what Sandor Clegane's steel-on-stone voice had sounded like when he had moaned in bed with another woman.

It left Sansa both ashamed of herself and jealous - and at the same time she thought (despite her education as a lady) how right it would have felt to give him what other men craved from her: her maidenhood.


	25. Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new topic for the One-Sentence-Meme on Livejournal. The round has just been started; people who would like to participate are very welcome under: http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/294751.html.

_Warning for pre-burning Sandor bittersweetness_

 

"Saaaaaandooor, fetch your sister and come over to the kennels to watch Feya give birth to the pups - and be quick, or you'll be late!"

When little Sandor heard his grandfather's call from outside he forgot the bruise he had just received from his brother at once, dashed into the next room on his short legs to get his sister Nora at once, hopped up and down in front of her and tore on her skirts to make her move faster.

Two minutes later, he was in the kennels and watched on with his one-legged grandfather as a dachshund bitch pushed three little bundles into the world; and Sandor and his grindpa grinned at each other, causing Sandor to think: "When I'm grown up and a knight and married to a lovely lady I'll make sure I've got pups in my own kennel, too!"

 

* * *

 

 

_Warning for foul language and sexual content_

 

Sandor had heard of the king's plans to travel to north, likely to make Lord Stark the new Hand, probably also to seal it all with a betrothal - but as the prince's shield Sandor knew what a future wife could expect from spoiled, brattish, inbred Joffrey and his knack for making others suffer.

"Can't change it; better get myself a whore now, after all, it's my free evening, and who knows if the cunts in the north are acceptable and willing - and on the way there I certainly won't take any of the poxy camp wenches", Sandor thought while nursing his beer tankard in the "Merry Chicken", which was a low dive close to the Street of Silk.

Half an hour later, when he was pressing a moaning harlot from Alayaya's onto her bed face first and thrusting into her from behind, he grunted and didn't think at anything in particular - only when he had shot his seed into her and he was lacing up his trousers and putting two silver stags on the bed he felt strangely empty, as usual after a fuck, and that made him angry... so it was no wonder he later beat one of those godamn foppish knights to mush during a late sparring session at the Red Keep.

 

 

* * *

 

Warning for fluffiness and smut.

 

After their first lovemaking, Sandor was incapable of pulling out his softened cock, although he didn't know whether Sansa wasn't  sore - he couldn't do it, not as long as her legs were still around his middle, her fingers playing with the strands of his hair, and as long as his cheeks were still wet.

  
"How is it possible anything can feel so good after years of pain, after having been taught nothing but greediness by the other men?" Sansa whispered.

  
And Sandor mumbled: "I told you a dog would die for you, and I still totally mean it - but here I've just found out that dying a little death together is the sweetest thing there is. .."


	26. Clothes, weapons & armour

Sansa noticed the Hound was wearing his red tunic with the leathery snarling dog's head again, and she thought it formed an interesting contrast with his dark hair and grey eyes; it also displayed his sigil without being as frivolous as, say, Ser Loras's or Lord Petyr's attire.

"The tunic - it becomes you," Samsa said to the tall, scarred warrior and smiled at him as a lady would do.

The Hound snorted and answered with a sharp grin that caused the burned corner of his mouth to twitch: "Aye, little bird, it suits me well enough - because it reminds me of the blood on the battlefield...  of the men I've slain."

 

##########

When Sandor gave her a blue dress for her nameday Sansa wept.

"What is it, little bird?" Sandor asked, frowning and wondering what he had possibly done wrong.

Sansa wiped her eyes and answered: "It reminds me of the roses we had in the glass gardens in Winterfell - and of a dress my mother gave me before I left home."

 

##########

 

_Warning for blunt Sandor innuendo_

 

Sansa blushed when she looked into the mirror, but she also smiled, taking in herself in that gorgeous shift made of the finest Myrish silk, which she had bought to impress her lord husband.

"No need to grin like a fool," Sandor rasped at her and shook his head. "I like you naked best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HERE'S A PICTURE FOR REFERENCE! -> http://yeslitaf.tumblr.com/post/112721439571/sandor-cleganes-red-tunic)


	27. GIFTS'n'SWEETS'n'GOODIES/INTROSPECTION

"Got a gift for you, little bird," Sandor said and dumped a frothing Arya, who had been rolled up in a carpet like in the (not quite so good) old times, in front of the high chair of Winterfell.

When Lady Sansa Stark's happy reunion tears had dried, she looked at him and asked how she could reward him for bringing back her long-lost sister.

"How about a kiss for the mangy, greying cur who can't even fight properly anymore?" Sandor teased her in a low growl - and got the shock of his life when Sansa threw herself at him and pressed her lips onto his own ones, so frantically that he nearly forgot how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

Sandor looked out into the whirling snow and thought of the twelve moons he had passed on the Quiet Isle - months of healing in more than one way, and of serving and penitence.  
  
"But this time is over now: tomorrow I'm leaving for the Vale," he thought and heaved a deep breath.  
  
"Winter is here for once and will be leaving soon, little bird; and the one who's coming is me."

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had been married for a year now, and Sandor still couldn't believed he was married to the little bird.  
  
He cast a glance at her growing belly.  
  
"Going to work on the new kennels," he announced, gave Sansa a kiss, and strutted off to the room they had allocated for their firstborn.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest round has just opened. If you're interested, just come over to Livejournal, to the sansa_sandor community, and participate. :-)


	28. Crossovers

**_SanSan/Star Trek DS9_ **

Sandor flexed the muscles of his long, broad neck and thought once again that the temperature on Terok Nor was too low, now that the humans had taken over the station; but as Gul Lanistor's lackey he was used to worse hardships, and once the negotiations considering the passage of the wormhole and trade in the Gamma Quadrant would be over, he and his employer would return to Cardassia.

But then, Sandor noticed a young, female Bajoran with auburn hair and the typical earrings of her people, and Sandor remembered her name was Sansa, and she worked for this dissident hellion Arya Neris.

Sandor kept ogling the young woman from the corners of his eyes during the conference, thus causing her to wince more than once, and he wondered how much she had to hate a scary, scarred Cardassian like him after the way his people had enslaved her home planet... but once the talks finished, she came over to him, touched his remaining good ear and said: "Your pak is strong, though winter is coming for your people - I hope the Prophets will guide your way, and that I'll meet you again in good health."

 

\- - - - - - - -

**_SanSan/Highlander_ **

Sandor "The Hound" McLeod leaned forwards on his barstool, grasped his tankard, looked at the pretty, weeping redhead in front of him and said: "The man who took your father's head works for someone who's an immortal like me, but not a fighting one: he's sly and zealous and a false fifty-pound-note; he survives by avoiding duels and by only killing helpless immortals. But to what end he killed your mortal father I don't know - might be something personal, revenge for an assumed former slight perhaps."

When the young woman, Sansa, told him Petyr Baelish had once tried to charm her mother, Sandor was able to count one and one together... and he also understood something else: the more he watched Sansa, the more enchanted he was (him, the scarred cynic, of all people!), and he thought he wanted this woman to want to grow old with him, HIM, the one who wouldn't age and the one who'd die with a sword in his hand – but he'd not die before Petyr Baelish, that much he vowed to himself, although he usually didn't make any vows.


	29. Sex accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/309969.html?view=5700305#t5700305

WARNING FOR KINKY CONTENT

While Sansa was very happy in the marriage bed she feared she might be too boring for Sandor in the course of time, because he could compare her to all the experimental whores he had had.

So she tried to think of something interesting and finally clicked her fingers: it would be surely extremely arousing for Sandor to see her in chainmail... wearing nothing underneath.

But when Sandor entered the bedroom and his eyes widened, the desired effect evaporated at once - namely when Sansa's nipple got caught in a ring of the chainmail, and it caused her to squeal in pain.

\----------------------------

EXPLICIT

Sandor thought he heard Elysian voices from the seven heavens when Sansa started to suck his cock for the first time.

Until she accidentally scraped her teeth over his sensitive flesh and started to retch and to gargle.

When Sandor wasn't seeing stars from the pain anymore he noticed Sansa's crimson blush, and she peeped: "I'm sorry, but there was a hair..."


	30. a) Pets     b)Food

Over time, people had obviously picked up on Sandor's moniker "little bird" for Sansa, so Edmure gave them a cage with a little bird for Sansa's thirtieth nameday.

She took the cage in good graces - but in the evening, when the guests were drunk and Sansa and Sandor had retired to their bedroom, she looked at her husband, smiled, and opened the cage to let the little animal fly away.

They watched the bird disappear into the darkness, and then, Sandor looked at her with one of his crooked, twitching smiles, and there was a long and tangled story in his eyes only they knew all the details about.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A new sort of giant chicken had been bred and imported from as far as the Basilisk Islands, and the buggering kingslayer had taken a specimen from Tarth to Winterfell as a token of goodwill.

  
When Sandor saw the giant roast on the dais right in front of him, his eyes started to sparkle, he grabbed the roast fork, stuck it into the crisp, aromatic chicken flesh and started to pull the roast towards his plate... but was interrupted by a gentle voice that could cut through him like a truncheon: " Sandor. "

  
He looked up, saw the other people on the dais, the smirking Kingslayer, who seemed to understand a nagging wife all too well, blushed, and grumbled (though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone): "Just wanted to get a juicy piece of the bird for my own j... lovely little bird..."


	31. RUMOURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new round on LJ! Participants welcome. The more, the merrier. :-)

_Warning for explicit sexual content_

 

"Goooods, Elsie, his member is so big, really, even bigger than I thought it would be - he's hung like a stallion; but I've got it straight from Ser Ronin, who was with him at the baths in the barracks after training."

 

"Oh Sinya, I'd save and give a golden stag to have a giant like the Lord Stark-Clegane in my bed once, and I'd ensure we'd both get out a lot of it; but I fear he'll never look at washerwomen like us since he's got the Lady Stark at his disposal at all times... I just can't imagine how a well-equipped man could fit into a slender woman like her Ladyship - though she won't be slender over the next months anymore if what I've heard about her state is true."

 

At first, Sansa was annoyed when she overheard the gossip under her window, but then, she smiled generously to herself - after all, the women were right about Sandor's oh so delightful member and about pretty much everything else... except that her husband fit into her very well (but that was something she'd never let these women know, of course).


	32. Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new round has begun on http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/315095.html?view=5736663#t5736663 . Feel free to join in! :-)

_Warning for salacious post-wedding night talk_  
  
Sansa, still in bed, blushing: "Erm... Sandor... what was your first time like?"

  
Sandor, in front of the washstand, showing off his muscles - spontaneous: "Great, I've nearly recovered -" [Claps hand over his mouth and flushes scarlet.]

 

* * *

 

 

_Warning for wedded life ;-)_

  
  
Sansa: "And here's this lovely silver satin ribbon with baby pearls for your sword hilt; it'll look sooo good on you in the Great Hall."

  
Sandor, facepalming: "Fuck, I didn't bargain for this - what have I gotten myself into!?"

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa, hands on hips and tapping her foot: "Sandor, little Neddie spoke his first word today."

  
Sandor, with big eyes, but on guard, looking at his firstborn: "Ohhh, little bird, what was it - 'mummy'?"

  
Little Neddie, bubbling and crowing merrily: "Arse, arse, arse..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
